tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Silhouette
SILHOUETTE is a skilled sniper. She was once a Decepticon who after a life-changing event has changed sides to the Autobots. She is spiritual, believing strongly in the Well of Sparks, worshipping it like a god or heaven. She has a very kind heart and tries to find the good in everyone. She also a very hard worker finding something like Zen in hard work. Her Cybertronic cycle mode can travel silently up to a maximum speed of 450 mph. Description :Standing before you is a beautiful black, white, and cobalt blue Mini-fembot. She stands nine feet tall making on the smaller side even for a minibot. Seems her body well cared for as it shiny and scratch free. Her body mostly black, white, with cobalt blue highlights. When you get close she has that new car smell. :On top of her head she has ridge of blue spiked plates that start at the brow and goes over the cress of her head. Each spine is cobalt blue in color. Where her ears would be if she was a human are two disk with a spike that curves back. The two side spikes are white in color with a pair of cobalt blue squares near the tips. Out the back and sides of her head she has long fiber optic cables that comes down pass the small of her back. These cables mimic hair in the way it looks and moves. Each cable glows in waves of every color of the rainbow and a few that are not part of it. Her head is mostly black but her face is white leaving her face framed in black. Above her eyes is a pair of curved black lined that look like eyebrows. She has large expressive eyes. Her eyes glow with a neon blue in color expect for where the whites of her eyes should be, instead of white her eyes are black there. She has a square ridge that mimics that of a nose. She has a human like human mouth with a little up curve at the the corners making it look like she smiling most times. :Her body is made to look curvy and clearly feminine. The black from her head goes down over her neck and shoulders. The door of her auto mode have moved and curves over her shoulders into pauldrons. Her arms are not very thick but they still have the strength of a transformer. Her upper arms are white. Her forearms are cover in black bracers with a pair of cobalt blue lines neon lights. Her hands are white with cobalt blue nails. Her chest is one of the indicators that she is a fembot as her chest push out in mimic of breast. While they are there they are not overly large. While most of her chest is black in color there is some color in the armor. First a pair of white stripes go from the peek of the chest up and an angle to her shoulders vanishing under the pauldrons. Between the breast there is a thick cobalt stripe that seems to glow like a neon light that comes to a point on her stomach. Below her chest her torso tapers in making the middle part of the of the hourglass. Unlike the chest her stomach area is white in color. Down the back of the of the transformer is a set of plates covering where her spine would be if she was human. :Her hips move out making the bottom of the hour glass shape. Where her backside would be she has a large back tire set there. Around her hips and crotch area have there is a black plate with a cobalt blue stripes down the center of it, like the chest each strip is a blue neon light. Her legs are long and strong. Her thighs are white in color, around the mid thigh is a stripe of black. Down the front and back of the thigh is a cobalt blue that are a blue neon light. At the knees she has a cobalt blue spikes. Her lower legs is thicker than her upper legs. Unlike the upper leg her lower legs is black in color with two cobalt blue stripes that are neon lights. The two front wheels have become the heels of Silhouette as the front of the foot comes down so it looks like she standing on toes of her feet. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Silhouette was created a few 100 years into the war, her programing made her a Decepticon. She was given some weapons and but on the front line. She fought and won and survived. Over time the war continues and the world started dying. It is this time that she met a hurt Mini-Con abandon by the name of Sutiretto. She helped the Mini-Con bot get repaired. After that the two were always together Silhouette started to use her friend as her weapon. She soon took the name Silhouette. She started racking up the kills taken mods as her own getting drones, a nice set of handguns, and other mods. For 100 of years the two continue this way taken down autobots until one day she found herself out number 6 to 2. She fights them as best to her ability hiding in a building. In the end the building was so weak and fell of them. The Auto Bot thought she was dead left her in the rumble. While under the wreck building Silhouette has a vision of the well of all spark. The well speaks to her that she supposed to bring peace to cybertron. The two bots are found by an older autobot who had found a new path a path of peace and zen. He brings them back to to his home and fix them as best as he could. Once they were back on their feet the old bot teach them how to center themselves. Years later Silhouette and Sutiretto removed there Decepticon badges and joined the autos, now they for peace. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2018 December 16 - "Commanding the CAT" Elita has her covert team. Now, who do you put in charge in a team of intelligence agents? Players Created and played by Rosewater. References ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:OCs Category:Transformers